Commercial laundry operation usually requires simultaneous operation of two or more washing machines. Each washing machine requires addition of certain chemicals during a portion of its operating cycle. As many as eight chemicals may be added to a washing machine during a cycle. The addition of the chemicals at the proper time in the cycle, usually requires the attention of a washing machine operator. When two or more washing machines are operating simultaneously the addition of chemicals at the proper time in the cycle becomes difficult.
To ease the burden of the machine operator, automatic means for adding chemicals to a washing machine have been developed. A viable system should be able to service several simultaneously operating machines and provide metered quantities of chemicals to each washing machine at the proper time in the cycle. The system should be able to service several simultaneously operating washing machines without duplication of metering, pumping and storage means for each chemical.
The washing machine cycle is usually controlled by a washing machine programmer according to a program provided by the washing machine operator. The programmer may activate the cycle according to a program on punched cards, plastic tabs, adjustable cams, or by other means for setting the cycle of washing machines. Chemicals are introduced, to carry out different functions, during different portions of the washing machine cycle.
The washing machine programmer can be utilized to activate chemical addition means at various portions of the cycle. The timed portion of the programmed cycle is variable, and is usually longer than the time during which the required chemical is to be added. It is usually required to add the chemical to the washing machine as early in the portion of the cycle, as possible, unless the chemicals are premeasured and merely require dropping in to a specific machine on signal from the programmer. The washing machine programmer is usually not suitable for controlling the addition of chemicals to the washing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,234 describes an apparatus for introducing reagents into a drycleaning apparatus. The apparatus described in the patent is suitable for introducing chemicals into a washing machine. The apparatus, however, is only suitable for adding the chemicals into a single operating washing machine. If the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,234 were utilized to introduce chemicals into two or more simultaneously operating washing machines, the possibility exists that two or more washing machines could call for the same chemical at the same time. When this would happen, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,234 would add indeterminate amounts of chemicals to each washing machine. The apparatus would not be suitable since it is necessary to add more or less precise amounts of chemicals to each washing machine.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically adding metered amounts of chemicals to washing machines. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can automatically add metered amounts of chemicals to two or more simultaneously operating washing machines.